


"Was this your plan all along?"

by BID



Series: Randomized Frostiron [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Loki Won AU, M/M, afermath of, mindcontrolled!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BID/pseuds/BID
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is next to Loki on their (won) battlefield, sorting through his mind and trying to find out where he is standing with the god, now that he was released from five years of the scepter's delicate, loyalty bending magic.<br/>Five, not necessarily bad years of working for (together with) Loki.</p><p>[Now incl ficart]</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Was this your plan all along?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllipsisObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllipsisObsessed/gifts).



> Hi!  
> This one is for you Elli, since you were the only one who sent me a starter sentence on tumblr! ( "Was this your plan all along?" )  
> I really, really hope you like it, despite the fact that I've only read over it once, and it's quite late, so... I'll check over it again tomorrow. Just in case.  
> All in all it also got a lot longer than I expected, but hey, the longer the better, no? Yes? Sometimes?
> 
> Have fun reading, and please everyone write your opinion, yes please and thank you!  
> GOOD NIGHT!

"Was this your plan all along?" Tony asks Loki, where they are standing side by side on the battlefield- the _graveyard_ that surrounds them. Hundreds upon thousands of chitauri corpses having their guts spilled and eyes pecked out by crows and vultures, blood soaking into the sand, crashed and torn apart ships stabbing into the orange and pink and purple sky, some still smoking. One that was half cut apart by Tony's lasers keeps groaning as the few remaining metal beams struggle to hold the weight against gravity.

The god looks at him for just a moment, face neutral- no, relaxed in a way that he'd never seen it in those past five years, blue glowing scepter still in one hand, and the slim, silver gauntlet Tony had made, adorned with three of the Infinity Gems in the other.

He looked magnificent, even with the green and golden armor scorched, torn and bent, covered in black blood (Thanos' black blood) some fat splatters smeared over his face, and clinging to that equally black mess of hair that had fallen out of the braid. Tony remembered braiding it just hours ago, the god hadn't ordered it, though it'd become long enough to be a hazard in battle, so he'd done it anyway.

That was what Tony had spent the past five years doing, following Loki's orders, sometimes even before the god spoke of them, or knew of their necessity. And for all that Tony should be furious, terrified, horrified that it'd happened, or at least relieved that it was over, all he could feel was a faint twinge of sorrow. Because in those five years, he hadn't felt even once like a disappointment, hadn't once thought himself a failure, hadn't even once thought that he shouldn't even _be_ there to fuck up some more.  
It was because of the scepter, yes, but god damn it, in his life he couldn't even remember having a streak of five _days_ without his self loathing rearing it's head, and he couldn't find the energy, the reason to do it now either, despite the scepter's delicate, loyalty-twisting magic having faded from his mind.

During his time as Loki's second in command (because let's face it, that's what he'd been) the god had never treated him badly, never forced anything on him, never ordered anything outside of battle preparations, never punished him for taking longer than he should when trying to figure something out, or for asking questions.

But considering that the scepter had made him unwaveringly loyal to Loki, and that Tony _still_ hadn't lost his sarcasm or sharp words, he was very surprised he hadn't been thrown out of a window.  
He'd have thrown himself out of the window in Loki's position.

But Loki had never done that, instead they'd flirted (though Loki refused to act on it, thankfully, because Tony did realise now that he would have been unable to say 'no' to him, not that he'd want to, but still) and 'flyted' as the god called it, and they had worked together on plans and machinations of how to kill Thanos, built weapons that fused technology and magic (making alchemy), gathered the world governments under their leadership (at the threat and a few demonstrations of Jarvis), and throughout prepared earth for an interplanetary war.  
They'd worked together brilliantly, and Tony was sure, could _feel_ that that hadn't been the scepter's doing, he could always feel when the scepter's magic had influenced him in some way (it rarely did).

 

"Yes," Loki answered uncharacteristically quiet, and it took Tony a moment to realise what he was taking about, "this was my plan all along."

"From the moment you invaded Earth?" he asks, starting to get frantic where he was trying to pry off the bent, left gauntlet of his armor because it dug and cut deep into his wrist, turning his fingers numb, and he prayed to all the existent and nonexistent gods (even Loki) that that was just a temporary issue.

"From the moment I invaded earth." Loki answered calmly, looking away from the sunset when he heard metal sing and the engineer swear, "What are you doing?"

Tony bit his lip, trying to stop his eyes from welling up from the pain in his wrist, and panic of growing numbness of his fingers (Panic, anxiety, another thing he didn't have to worry about under the scepter's magic).  
"Trying to get the gauntlet off. Loosing my fingers."

The god now fully turned to him vanishing scepter and glove, as he tore into the armor (far too strong these days to be bent with bare hands) with magic and lifted it away gently, before he tossed it to the ground.

One look at the mangled flesh (oh wonders no artery damage?!) where the warped sheets of metal had messily chafed him down to the bone, and one attempted (failed) twitch with his fingers Tony knew that this was beyond saving. Except that Loki was putting his clean hand onto the wound, magic humming in the air. Why on earth was Loki healing him? He was no more use to the god.  
Unless Loki wasn't finished with him after all?  
He really did not want to think about what that meant.  
So instead he says, "You could have told me from the beginning you know."

The god looks up in confusion though not stopping the healing, "I did?"

Tony snorts, remembering Loki at some point claiming to know what he was thinking.  
Quite obviously a lie, because this wasn't the first time that Tony entertained the thought (and he had Jarvis confirm it), "No, before you 'mind controlled' me, what is still _so_ the wrong name for it. If you would have explained, I would have helped you. Would have gotten us the same results, except that there'd been hot sex involved. There really should have been sex. I'm disappointed and congratulate you on your stubbornness at the same time."

Loki gapes at him for a long moment, just holding the injured hand, forgetting that he'd been channelling magic into it.  
"You- You _what_?!" he splutters, eyes widening as Tony keeps on explaining (babbling really) about how hot and smart Loki is, and about how dastardly those 'freshly showered god with just a towel' attacks on his sanity were, and in between mentions something that might pass as a thank you for not exploiting his forced loyalty in anything that wasn't strictly involved with the upcoming (now won) battle.  
Tony had just started reminiscing on their alchemy-gasm inducing science/magic bends, keenly aware what he was doing to Loki as the god seemed to grasp that no, Tony couldn't make himself hate him (he'd gained way too much from the past five years to hate him over the loyalty-insurance process), when Loki slid those long thin fingers (those covered in blood) around the back of his neck, and pressed their lips together in a heated, desperate kiss that involved too much teeth and alien blood.  
One that was five years late, if you'd ask either of them.

But then, perhaps this was the perfect timing.

 


End file.
